


Dearly Departed

by jennypenny04



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Promised Day, makes for a sad me, sad riza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennypenny04/pseuds/jennypenny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We never sent the cards, they're all still on the table. I wanna throw them out but i'm not able"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Departed

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "Dearly Departed" by Marianas Trench!
> 
> Enjoy, comment, pls.

A shaky hand took hold of the door knob as she turned it just enough to open the door and when she was inside she slid down the back of it. Hayate just laid at her feet and gently whined. She didn’t move for a long time, letting the tears fall and the phone ring. She hasn’t allowed herself to think about what just happened.  
He was gone and it’s like she was too. He had this plan all along, and she knew that, but there was a selfish part inside of her that wanted him to give it all up so they were able to just be together, just simply be beside each other, forever.

And when he proposed, she thought maybe that’s what he did.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sir we-“

“Roy” he interrupted.

She sighed and crossed her arms, but there was a playful-and genuine-smile on her face, “Roy,” she corrected, “you know we can’t do this” she said gesturing to the paper in her hand.

Join us as we celebrate the joining of  
Colonel Roy Mustang & Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye  
in marriage on  
October 3rd, 1925; 5 p.m.  
@ Gracia Hughes residence

“Why not?”

“It’s illegal”

“I can change that” he teased, he always said things like that just to get a rise from her. She threw the card at him.

“This isn’t a joke!” she said.

“I’m not joking!” he said. She straightened up as she tried to not have his words affect her.

He took a step towards and grabbed her arm, gently placing a ring in her palm. “Madame Christmas gave this to me. It was her’s. She wants you to have it.”

Riza clamped onto it as she closed her eyes and shook her head. “How many people know about this.”

“How many people know we’re together?” he replied

“Roy. We can’t. We shouldn’t even be together I-I can’t accept this”

“It wouldn’t be a big formal celebration. Just the team and the Elric brothers and their families. You don’t even have to wear anything fancy. I just-I just thought this is something we should do before it’s too late. So please. Just…at least wear the ring when I’m around” he begged as he took the piece of jewelry and placed it on her finger with a smile. Her throat burned as she held back the sobs trying to escape.

“Yes.” she whispered.

Roy didn’t hold back a triumphant yell as he put a fist in the air, which enabled a bark from Hayate. Riza rolled her eyes as he embraced her, his fingers lacing into her hair as she gently kissed his neck.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She didn’t even notice she was up and standing over the small deck of now pointless invitations on the table until she felt the familiar prickle of a paper cut. She set the card down and examined her left hand; the small diamond now mocked her. She mindlessly twisted it around her finger as she went to her bedroom where just two weeks earlier they were laying there and ignoring the inevitable.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He showed up at her door with wine and a bone for Hayate, he smiled but there was a somberness in his eyes that made her instantly nervous.  
They laid in bed, chests touching and glasses in hand. It had been mostly radio silence between them for the evening, which wasn’t totally unusual for two people who know everything about each other. Tonight was different, though. Her chest was tight because she knew what was happening. Things in Ishval were progressing faster than planned, which was great for the country and she knew she should be happy, but she couldn’t.

She caught him looking at the ring, the somberness transferred from his eyes to his whole face now.

“You’re doing it, aren’t you?” she asked.

“This was the plan.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t expect things to move so fast”

“I know.”

“I love you”

“I know.”

“I’m asking for the trial tomorrow. Meaning they’ll take me in-“

“Tomorrow.”

Silence.

‘Please don’t’ she wanted to say.

“Promise me something” he said.

She just nodded.

“Keep going.”

Her eyes widened, “But we agreed-“

“We did, but you need to keep going. This world can’t afford to lose you.”

She wanted to laugh at that. Her? The country would be fine without her. Without him on the other hand? God, why couldn’t he see it. She bit her lip before replying, “Fine.”

“You’ll be fine Riza. I only ever held you back.”

“Are we done talking about this?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

She set aside her glass and had half the mind to throw the ring across the room, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Instead she turned to him and cupped his face in her hands. They didn’t say anything as he just laid his hands over hers and shut his eyes. The silence was uneasy but it was more comfortable than talking about the man you love fulfilling his suicide mission in just a few short hours. “I love you.” she whispered, suddenly regretting all the times she had the chance to say those words to him but didn’t.  
He smiled as his eyes slowly opened. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Keep your promise.” he said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That was the last time they ever properly touched each other, the next day he turned himself in and the trial started almost instantly. There was an outcry from the Ishvalans; led by Scar. They asked for him to be pardoned, but he didn’t allow it. Ed was furious, Al was sympathetic. The team was numb, Havoc tried every day to talk him out of it, practically pleading on his knees.

The whole time she felt as if she was just in an awful nightmare, that she just needed to wake up, but reality set in a few hours ago as she watched him fall.

She sat the edge of her bed, wiping the remaining tears away. “Keep your promise” his voice rattled in her head  
She twisted her ring a few more times and then gently kissed it, letting herself smile slightly.

It was her last promise to him, and no matter how hard it was going to be, she didn’t intend on breaking it.


End file.
